My Little Bionicle: Destiny is Magic sidestory: Why we bleed green
by Toa Coy 2.0
Summary: This is the tale of how the order of makuta became the twisted forms that they are now. Blood no gore just blood.


Alright this is what has put MLB: DiM on hold, aside from my trouble writing it. Someone commented on my Antroz drawing on how the antidermis could have corrupted the ponies of the Order of Makuta. This was written for the Nightmare Night fanfiction contest, but I ran out of time so it is a halloween fic now. This will have elements of horror and blood but not gore.

~Toa Coy~

A bright red unicorn with a lighter mane stood in a dimly lit room with twelve other of his peers that have sworn to serve the dark alicorn known as Makuta. Some of the ponies seemed to be a little uneasy by how the shadows seemed to be alive. He couldn't blame them the room had an unnatural vibe to it that would have scared any normal pony away. The dim light didn't give much in the way of detail but the unicorn could hear the dripping of water and wind that passed through the cave that they had used to hide this room.

"So where is Makuta he should have been here at least an hour ago and the new blood is getting on my nerves." A crimson and black pegasus said from the unicorn's right.

"You know that he has to keep up the act of that turaga, not to mention using those robots to foalnap those 'matoran' as he called him and kill the Toa that have appeared." The unicorn said rolling his eyes.

"He has an army of robots with the ability to control an island that can sustain at least a million ponies with room for more. Yet going for the world seems a little to much." the pegasus said with some anger in his voice.

"According to his rahkshi, there are other powerful beings in the outer world and he wants to be sure that he can win. Not to mention the other half of himself is still up there causing trouble."

"You mean that mismatch of chaos that makes it rain chocolate and blows up everything. I don't see why we don't have him on our side, heck we might even get our own island each if we win."

"Icarax, Antroz stop your measuring contest and get over here." A raspy female voice yelled from across the room.

With a groan of annoyance from both unicorn and pegasus moved towards a dark platform that seemed to melt into the shadows of the room. A crackling sound filled the room as crimson lighting and black cloud began to form around the top of platform, everypony stay quiet as the cloud and lightning began to form two crimson eyes. Once fully formed the thirteen ponies bowed to the eyes.

"Welcome my servants to the next step in my plan." the Makuta said in his deep voice. "After my experiments with a piece of my shadow have lead to the discovery of a new substance that I have named antidermis. With this I can give you the powers that I have to a lesser degree. Mutran."

A forest green coated and silver maned unicorn stepped forward.

"Yes my lord." Mutran said with a bow.

"You and Krika are among my most knowledgeable in both magic and science I want you to see what the effects of the antidermis has on ponies. I have some matoran test subjects for you in the lab under the Colosseum. Go there once this is done and I want reports every hour." Makuta said then the eyes turned to Antroz. "Antroz, I want you, Chirox, and Vamparh to scout out the place that my half self is currently terrorizing a country known as Equestria. All others stay on your normal jobs until I say otherwise."

One last bow from his servants the makuta dissolved leaving only his chilling aura behind.

Mutran's P.O.V

This was a treat for me and Krika normally we just experiment on the Rahi in the area be it for making viruses, weapons, or even trying to make hybrids to server as our guard since we learned from the Barraki incident taught us not to be too easy on our servants. With my lime green aura I teleported to the a dungeon under the colosseum that Makuta probably had built by the very souls that would be held there. Speaking of which there in chains on four separate tables were four ponies; a Le-pony, a Ta-pony, a Ga-pony, and an Onu-pony. A fine example of diversity of the matoran species; pegasus, unicorn, merpony or seapony the jury is still out on the name, and an earth pony. Four different beings each similar but unique, perfect to see how the antidermis reacts to the different genes that each of them have. At least they were asleep when I needed them to be awake to see if they screamed from the experiment that was about to be done.

At the moment Krika opened the door and walked through. Some would see the white and red stallion to be a godsend in times of pain, but his logical mind said otherwise. He would have a subject to be on death's doorstep then he would mend the subject taking data for recovery time and then once healthy he would start the process all over again. Most only survive once before they try and end themselves to stop the pain that awaited them. To some degree I would try and keep my subjects from wanting to kill themselves, so I must be the controller in this so that we have a higher chance of success.

"Shall we began the experiment, Mutran." Krika said with a sadistic grin looking at the matoran.

"Before we began you are here as a witness and cosigner, I call the shots here." I said putting on a strong serious look.

"I didn't hear Lord Makuta say that you were in charged of this experiment." Krika said as he moved towards the subjects.

"I have seniority on you and the statistics are in my favor, given your last experiment you couldn't even heal your subject because of the blood lost." I said giving more reason for me being in charge.

"Now we know that at a cut on the chest of a pony greater than two inches will be fatal if not treated in ten minutes." He said with no emotion.

I was about to continue when the sounds of a pony waking up and surprised to find themselves in a rather unpleasant place.

Le-pony P.O.V

Ah, my head is pounding. What happened? The last thing I remember was dropping off some supplies for the turaga's new project, then nothing. Wait why are my hooves heavy? Why can't I see? Where am I? Wait I hear somepony arguing, it sounds like two stallions. Light I see light, wait I'm seeing. The room looks like a lab in Ko-metru, the one thing that made me scared was the green liquid that was floating in a large glass tube. I try to move again and hear the rattling of chains that made me feel trapped, I tried my wings but they seemed to be stuck. I look my self over and I almost wished that I wouldn't have woken up. Then I looked to my left and saw that there were three others in my saw situation. Then the lime green unicorn came to me and he looked like he was happy to see me. He was about twice my height, next to him was a stallion that made me want to run because of the grin he wore.

"Greetings, subject you have been chosen to take part in an test of a new substance along with these other subjects." The lime one said as magic began to form around a syringe.

The syringe was put in the glass tube and drawn. At this time my fellow 'test subjects' had woken up as well and started yelling and screaming as they took in their surroundings. I stayed calm as I could since I knew that we were doomed the moment that we woke up here.

The white stallion seemed to relish the screams and the way the others were trying to fight their bonds, I was calm and waited for my end. Then the lime unicorn came over to me.

"It seems we are going to need to work on the other three's attitudes but for now let the test began." He said as he stuck the syringe into my coat.

I felt strange, it felt like somepony just put a drop of acid into my blood and my body accepted it. Then the burning began. My coat was not a blazed by a flame but it felt like it somepony threw me into a Ta-pony's forge. Then I noticed that I had a black spot that wasn't there before, it began to grow and cover my body.

I must not have noticed that I was screaming because of the looks that the others were giving me. Could they blame me, my body felt so hot that I didn't notice the sound coming out of my mouth. Then the black spot began to grow and shape into splodges of black on my coat and tail. The fire stopped and I noticed that I fell to the table. I wanted to thank Mata Nui for the end of the fire then my hooves and wing felt weird. I could see my left hoof have a circle indent in it. As I watched it the indent began to sink deeper into my hoof, then I went wide eye as I saw a spec of light in the indent. I turned my head and saw that there were other so still indents other had become holes in my legs. At that moment I saw my blood since I was injected...it was green instead of the normal red. At that moment I blacked out.

No P.O.V.

On that day a new type of pony was born, one of shadows, one that was never meant to be but came from the mind of a fallen alicorn who had cheated death to rule the world the matoran that were the first to be change retained their selves but stayed for what the others would think of their deformed states. Each of the order members got an amount based on loyalty to the makuta. Those who willingly took it became twisted beings and would have lost a limb if they weren't careful others merely took what was need so the were spared a twisted look.


End file.
